


We’ll Never be Royals

by Bumblebees21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Gaps, All the characters deserve hugs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, I hope you guys can forgive me, Illness, Injustice, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, SUPER DEPRESSING, Stockholm Syndrome Themes, Underage - Freeform, War, a royalty au where everything is shit, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebees21/pseuds/Bumblebees21
Summary: A story following the stories of the different Royal familiars of Haikyuu.A story diving into the dark sides of arranged marriage.A story of the return of a wayward QueenA story of a king who had it allA story of two childhood friends, infinite lovers.A story of fate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. Winters of Red

_Akaashi Keiji_

_Present Day_

The kingdom was coated in white, the winter breeze chilling down the air and frosting the villages. Keiji watched from the window in his bedroom, high above from the east wing of the Castle. He only got to see a part of the village, the rest of his view being the ocean, far below the cliff that the palace clung on to.

Winters were always so beautiful and they were Keiji's favorite season... that was, until the war. It's only been a few years since it started, he still remembered the day hundreds of Fukurodani soldiers seized their land, killing and slaughtering his people. That day, the snow was stained crimson red, leaving a harsh memory, and a promise for more heart break.

Keiji's kingdom was big, though not as big as the many neighboring Kingdoms. And definitely not big enough to stand a chance against the Kingdoms spread across the whole land. The people of his kingdom used to be so lively, throwing festivals day and night for whatever celebration they could think of. They lived peacefully, separating themselves from the rest of the world with tall, stone walls.

"The world is tainted in sin," his father told him, "when my great grandfather built those walls, he did it for the sake of his kingdom, _our_ people, and their innocence. Purity is the most beautiful thing in this filthy world."

Innocence and purity did nothing for them against weapons and fire.

Akaashi sighed, eyes murky as he watched their soldiers return, bloodied and crippled. There was less than half the amount returning than they sent out.

Instead of celebrations held in their return, people mourned the hundreds of lives lost. They weeped over lost sons and husbands. Some nights, as Keiji laid in his bed, the crying haunted him, the splattered blood and severed bodies.

He dreamt of Akinori, a man whom he loved.

Keiji's fingertips pressed against the window, the cool glass sending shivers through his fingers. Sometimes, he could still feel the older man's fingers curling between his own.

A tear slid down his pale cheek, leaving a trail in it's wake.

There was a loud knock against the large, wooden doors before it barely cracked open. Akaashi hastily wiped the tear with the sleeve of his white, soft robes as he fixed his posture, sitting tall. Keiji watched as Kaname bowed his head, hands held behind his back.

"Your Grace," he said, voice quiet and soft. Keiji eyed the letter that was carefully held in one hand. He immediately recognized the teal and gold seal. Keiji felt himself smile, body filled with warmth. "The courier arrived with a letter for you."

Keiji held out his hand, the long sleeves of his robe falling over his palm. Kaname placed the letter on his hand, bowed, and then left. Akaashi held the envelope with a certain delicacy, examining the rich paper before carefully peeling it open.

_To my dearest friend and cousin, Keiji,_

_Happy birthday, cousin! Though I can only assume this letter will arrive a few days too late._

_It has felt like a lifetime since we last exchanged letters! And another lifetime since we've seen each other in person. Theres so much that I have to share with you, Keiji, far too much to be written in a letter. Which brings me to my first great news!_

_I'm sure you are aware of the celebration being held for, yours truly, me! For my seventeenth birthday! It's exiting, isn't it? My father's only son, finally of age to carry on as ruler for the kingdom of Seijou. Can you believe it?! It is all quite exciting._

_This letter is your invitation to my consecration, my sweet Keiji. I wouldn't dream of celebrating without my closest friend by my side. And once you are here, we have much to catch up on._

_(I found myself a secret lover)_

_But all the glorious details must wait, for I want to see you're reactions for myself! I hope to see you, Keiji... I miss you truly and I pray for you constantly. Please stay safe for the next seven months, I can't bare the thought of never seeing you again._

_With much love,_

_Tooru_

Keiji smiles down at the letter, eyes set with unshed tears of happiness. It always was a pleasure hearing from Tooru. The two have known one another since birth. Their mother's are sisters, and their kingdoms used to hold a great alliance.

After the passing of Tooru's mother, his father grew distant. While they still held an alliance, it was more of a mutual agreement to stay out of conflict with one another. Which was one of the few reasons Lord Oikawa refuses to help their kingdom in their war. Tooru promised to help as much as he could once he became ruler, and the thought alone filled Keiji's heart with warmth.

He read the letter again, and it was almost as if he could hear Tooru's voice clearly. He quirked an eyebrow as he read over the small mention of a lover, let alone a secret lover. Keiji knew well that Tooru could be quite rebellious... but a secret lover? Keiji only pray whoever this lover was was worth the risk of Tooru's reputation.

He grimaced.

How foolish of his cousin, to fall for someone forbidden. He chuckled at the silliness of it, how well it fit the brunet to do such a thing.

...how foolish of himself.

His happiness was only short lived when once again, there was a knock on the door. This time, it was his mother. She stood in his doorway, face grim and pallid. Just like Everything else in this kingdom. Only, his mother always stood out in their bleak little kingdom, because she never was grim. She was the only source of light left in these dark times, and seeing her look so dismal filled Keiji with utter dread.

"Keiji," she whispered, tears threatening to fall from where they hung onto her lashes, "you're father must speak with you"


	2. Palace of Crows

_Sawamura Daichi_

_Present Day_

The birds chirped in the early morning, filling the quiet palace with music. The morning sun shined warmly through the drawn back curtains, bathing the room in a warm atmosphere.

Daichi groaned as he woke, the side of his face pressed against the fluffy pillows. The sun blinded him for a moment and he brought his hand up to cover his eyes. He inhaled deeply, waves of sleepiness still washing over him as he laid there. He was tempted to stay there, in the comfort of his bed.

He watched as the a couple of birds chirped from the open windowsill. They flapped their wings, hopping ever so slightly as they moved around. The way they sang calmed the man, filled him with great nostalgia.

_"Why do you always keep the windows open, my dear?"_

_"For the birds of course. This castle is so boring without them."_

The large doors to the bedroom groaned as they were opened, a burst of cool air filling the once warm room. Daichi shivered, hugging his pillow closer.

"Ah, you're finally awake!"

Daichi glanced over his shoulder to see his queen, Yui. She was dressed and freshly groomed. She smiled brightly at the man in bed before approaching the open windowsill. He watched with a sigh as she shooed the birds away, scowling.

"These birds," she stressed as she slammed the windows shut. She released a small huff as she brushed her hands off, "they leave filth all over the palace. It really is a dreadful sight, I'll never understand just _why_ you insist on keeping these open.

"I enjoy them," Daichi rasped as he sat up. He winced at the ache in his neck, rubbing at the sore muscle. Yui scoffed, but smiled nonetheless in a playful manner.

"They're just silly birds, love. They belong outside." She walked over to their shared bed, sitting herself on the edge next to Daichi. Her smile softened as she placed a delicate, soft hand against his cheek. He smiled lazily back at her, his tired eyes still droopy. Yui lenses dived to place a peck against the corner of his lips. "Happy Birthday, Daichi."

He thanked her quietly, placing his hand over hers. She patted his cheek before standing. "Now get ready. It's a big day today and we need your presence." She left short after that, giving him another kiss before leaving.

With a long yawn, Daichi fell back in bed. With honesty, Daichi's birthday was probably one of his least favorite days. All the parties, the guests... Daichi sighed heavily, throwing an arm over his eyes. No, he didn't like this day.

Despite his wishes to stay in bed all day, Daichi found himself walking down the bland hallways. Maids and servants ran around with busy hands, readying the palace for tonight's celebration. Everyone of them would still pause their tasks, bowing respectfully to their king as he passed by. He nodded silently to them, his footsteps echoing against the stone walls.

"Your Majesty!"

Suddenly, there was another pair of quick footsteps approaching him. He peered over his shoulder to spot a mess of orange hair. Shouyou's grin was wide as he ran up to the King. The twelve year old stuttered to a stop once he reached Daichi before falling into step with him. "Good Morning, Shouyou... And I've told you, Daichi will do." Daichi said quietly, voice holding far less emotion than the short boy.

"I can't! Last time I addressed you to that Yui threatened to throw me out of the palace-" a gasp left Shouyou's lips and he sprung towards Daichi a bit, his fingers gripping the expensive material of his mantle. "Wait! I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

Daichi couldn't help but chuckle, despite the annoyance bubbling in his stomach. He was far more aware of Yui's dislike for the boy than she thought. She's given many offhanded remarks about sending Shouyou back to the streets.

Of course, Daichi wouldn't allow it. Not over his dead body.

He reached down and ruffled Shouyou's hair, causing it t only grow more of a tangled mess. "Don't you worry, Shouyou. You're home is here." Shouyou blinked widely before grinning again, his hand never letting go of Daichi's mantle as they walked.

"Oh- right! I meant to wish you a happy birthday. Sorry I keep forgetting. I get so excited for the new year I forget about it. Tobio says it's because my brain is smaller than what it should be- I think he's lying though. Queen Koushi used to say that just because I wasn't smart didn't mean-"

Shouyou's little rant fell short, his mouth clamping shut. His shoulders tensed and he darted his eyes up to steal a glance of the king. There was a deep frown etched on his face, eyes murky. "I-I'm sorry," he said quietly, the kings sudden mood change worrying the boy. "I didn't mean- I keep forgetting-"

"It's fine, Shouyou," Daichi murmured. His eyes casted down, his own fingers running over the soft material of his mantle. It was an old one, the dark, crimson orange color contrasting against the rest of the palace greatly. Then he looked at Shouyou, who was staring at him wide eyed, nerves evident in his features. Daichi smiled reassuringly, "and your brain isn't small. Tobio just likes to mess with you."

Almost immediately, Shouyou was back to his normal self. "That's not true! I think he meant it. He's always so mean... are you sure he's actually your blood? Maybe your actual son accidentally got traded with the spawn of some ugly troll. Tobio kind of looks like a troll, did you have a troll in your ancestry, your majesty?"

Daichi chuckled, allowing Shouyou to grab his hand as they walked. Tobio and Shouyou have never really gotten along, though they didn't really hate each other either. Being the same age didn't help much at all either.

The two fought so much, Daichi wouldn't have been surprised if Shouyou was an alpha. Which was why he was beyond surprised when he presented as an omega. The boy had cried a whole week straight, complaining about how he would never be able to beat Tobio.... all while Tobio laughed at him. Daichi sighed at the memory, he didn't know how the hell he was supposed to deal with a scenario like that. Even now, he still didn't know how he got the boy to stop crying.

Now though, Shouyou was probably the most hard headed omega Daichi's ever met... well, almost. Daichi shook his head, shaking away the memories.

"Your Majesty?"

Daichi hummed, breaking from his small trance to find that they were in the dining hall. Shouyou was staring at him with an arched brow. Clearing his throat, Daichi pulled his hand out of Shouyou's grip. "Why don't you go sit, Shouyou. I'll join in a minute."

Shouyou nodded, glancing at Yui, who was approaching them, before scurrying off. Daichi pressed his lips in a thin line when Yui scrunched her face up as she watched the boy run off. "He has no manners," she griped once reaching her husband. She adjusted the collar of the mantle, frowning. "What happened to the mantle I had made for you? Don't you like it?"

Daichi shrugged, watching as the kitchen staff brought their meals to the table. "I always where this one for today... it was a gift."

"But it's so old," Yui said, lips quirked in distaste, "and... an unwanted reminder don't you think? I suggest you change before the celebration tonight. For now, let's eat."

They didn't get far before another body was colliding into Daichi. He stumbled slightly, huffing out a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Tadashi. His son smiled at him, eyes twinkling with delight.

"Happy birthday, father! I asked the head chef to cook your favorite this morning."

"Happy birthday," Tobio spoke from the table, already diving into his food. He barked out at Shouyou when the boy stole one of his sliced of ham. "Oi!"

Daichi chuckled, a smile settling on his lips. "Thank you, boys."

This is how he enjoyed his birthday, with nothing more than his family. It was all he needed, the glamour and treasures of being a King no longer excited him. They haven't for a while. Now, all that he cared for was his family.

If only he had realized that sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter two is up! I'm also really excited for this story line. Jdhdvs I already have so much planned for it.
> 
> Also! I don't know if I said before, but I don't have an update schedule for this one yet. I'll try to update weekly, but I won't know which day. And also check for change in the tabs. I might add new warnings in there is 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things are kind of slow now, because I'm trying to introduce characters. Some story lines will be more fast paced than others, but I hope you all still enjoy each story line.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Cover Your Cough

_Kuroo Tetsurou_

_Present Day_

"Kenma!"

The leaves crunched below Tetsurou's feet as he walked around the courtyard. The air was warm, though the breeze was chilly. It left a pink tint on his cheeks, his hair blowing all over the place.

Soon, the sun would be setting.

"Kenma! Are you out here?!"

He heard a feint cough. Turning his head, he spotted the small omega sitting by the lake. There were a few ducks swimming around near him, eating the pieces of bread Kenma threw into the water. There was another cough, and Kuroo watched as Kenma's back hunched over.

"Kenma," he jogged over to the younger boy, eyebrows pressed together in worry. He knelt down beside the boy, gently grabbing his arm. "Kenma, what are you doing out of bed?"

Kenma shrugged, sniffling as he threw another piece of bread into the lake. One of the ducks quacked, eating the piece before the others could. "I got bored," he mumbled, his long black hair falling in his face. His hands shook as he tore off another piece of breath.

Kuroo frowned, using his other hand to cup the boy's face. He used his hold to tilt Kenma's face towards him. The omega's face was pale, bags heavy below his eyes and lips so chapped they were close to bleeding. His skin was cold, but it always was.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Kenma. Come on," he carefully pulled the weak boy to his feet, wrapping an arm around him to keep Kenma stable. Even if Kenma wanted to push Kuroo away, which he did, his muscles wouldn't allow him. His legs shook as he stood on them and Kuroo wondered how he even made it all the way out here.

"Who brought you out here?" he asked, scowling. The whole staff knew better than to go against Kuroo's wishes. Kenma was supposed to be bedridden.

“No one.”

“ _Kenma_.”

"I asked Lev to," Kenma rasped out, coughing.

Ah, of course. Lev was a knew member of the staff, he was a little clumsy and it took him a few times before he understood things. But this was the umpteenth time Kenma has asked the grey haired man to help him out of bed. He never seemed to listen to Kuroo, no matter how many times the alpha demanded.

"You need to stop this, Kenma. You should know better than anyone not to leave bed."

Kenma was never really an active person, he often preferred being inside than outside. But ever since he became bedridden, the omega has become restless. Kuroo tried to understand, even for Kenma, laying in bed all day everyday must be exhausting. It was hard though, trying to truly understand why Kenma defied his wishes. Kuroo was only trying to do what was best for the boy.

"I'm tired of laying in bed."

"I know," Kuroo said quietly.

The wind blew softly as they walked back to the castle. It wasn't a far walk, they were still inside the courtyard. But with Kenma, it took twice as long as it normally would, not that Kuroo minded. In a way, it was kind of nice... it's been a while since he got to walk around with Kenma.

"The doctor is coming back tomorrow," he said, voice quiet as he made conversation. Kenma didn't reply, but Kuroo didn't expect him to. Sometimes it was tiring, sometimes it even hurt for Kenma to talk. "He says you've been looking better. They've been working on a medicine they think may help you... wouldn't that be nice?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Kenma rasped. "They... said that last time too." He inhaled shakily before coughing, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. Kuroo watched with a frown. He watched as Kenma quickly hid his hand back at his side, but Kuroo was able to spot the drops of blood.

"Yeah... I guess. But who knows, this time could be different."

Just looking at his face, Kuroo knew Kenma didn't believe him, let alone care. He's already given up. Kuroo hated that he's given up, he wished Kenma would hold onto at least a little bit of hope.

The rest of the walk to the castle was quiet, neither spoke a word until they reached Kenma's bed. The boy laid there, face low and pale as he watched Kuroo pull the covers back over him. The fire in the fireplace crackled, lighting the dark room in a soft, warm glow.

With a sigh, Kuroo sat next to Kenma's limp body. The boy stared at the fire, the light accentuating his sunken features. His face used to be round, bright cat like eyes filling the upper half. Now his cheeks were hollowed out, cheekbones sharp and eyes dull. He almost never smiled anymore, the rare sight becoming even rarer.

Silently, Kuroo reached over and grabbed Kenma's hand. It was cold and bony, just as pale as his face. Kenma clutched back as well as he could, though it didn't really make a difference.

"I saw Koutarou's wedding invitation... I never thought that day would come." Kenma spoke quietly, his words slightly slurred from barely opening his mouth. Kuroo was able to pick up what he said though. He huffed out a laugh, lips stretching into a smile.

"Me neither, I'm happy for him though. After his mother... I don't know," Kuroo ran the pad of his thumb over the knuckle where Kenma's wedding ring used to wrap around. His fingers have gotten much skinnier and it couldn't stay on any longer. Now, it hung on a chain around his neck. "...Prince Keiji. I've never met him, nor have I even seen him, but I hear he's beautiful. People across the land call him a treasure."

When he looked down at Kenma again, a feint frown had accompanied his lips. His eyes were sad, and Kuroo could see the gears working behind them. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "I think you're beautiful," he whispered.

"I look like death."

It was like a sharp needle had stabbed itself in Kuroo's heart and his hand tightened around Kenma's. "I wish you wouldn't say that..."

"It's only true, Tetsu."

It was true, but Kuroo refused to admit it. Kenma was beautiful, he always has been, even now. Even now, as Kuroo looked at the omega he loved, he still found Kenma so beautiful. No matter how sick he got, how hopeless he became, Kenma would always be beautiful. And Kuroo wished he knew how to express this, he wished he were better with his words.

Kenma spoke again before Kuroo could even begin on how he wanted to express his love. "Are you going to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"To his wedding. He's your best friend-"

"You're my best friend."

"I'm your partner. Koutarou has always been your best friend... it's only right if you're there for him."

Kuroo did want to go. It felt like a lifetime since he saw the King and just the thought of seeing him again felt exciting. But Kenma.... he couldn't leave him. The boy was in no shape for traveling, and the thought of something happening to him while Kuroo was away-

Kenma placed a cold hand on Kuroo's cheek, pulling him away from his worries. "I'll be fine. I think you should go... you've already missed so much because of me."

"It's not your fault, Kenma. I _want_ to stay here with you. The thought of leaving you... I can't bear it."

Weakly, Kenma smiled. It was small, and not much of a smile, but it was one that Kuroo loved. "Please go, Tetsurou. I'll be waiting here for you when you return."

Reluctantly, Kuroo nodded, "fine," he leaned down to press another kiss against Kenma's forehead. He longed to properly kiss the boy. "But if I hear news of you leaving this bed, I'll have Lev beheaded." He was joking, of course, but not really. He would never kill a staff member of his, but he'd gladly give that ditsy Russian a good beating.

Kenma tried to laugh, but it only aided a fit of coughing. They sounded horrible, like they were ripping away at Kenma's throat. Kuroo watched helplessly, his bottom lip wobbling just slightly. He was already worrying about what might happen when he left.

After his fit, and after using his handkerchief to wipe away the blood, Kenma smiled once again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, can't you just smell the angst? I love it. Once again, sorry the chapters have been a little slow. I wanna focus on introducing the characters and their situations before really getting into the story line. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter though! Not gonna lie, KuroKen's story is gonna be a little hard to write gljdhdh.


	4. A Scorned Fate

_Akaashi Keiji_

_Present Day_

  
Keiji stood before his father, who sat on his throne. Even sitting down, the man still looked over Keiji, causing the boy to shrink in on himself. His father has always been an intimidating presence, he has been for as long as Keiji could remember. Though he wasn't always this cold, war really could change a person. It's changed Keiji's father, it's changed his siblings, the people. It's even changed Keiji.

He bowed his head, keeping it down. His mother, who had been standing close by, retreated back to her place beside his father. She looked even more grim now, hands folded in front of her as she stared at the ground.

It only worried Keiji, his chest fluttering with anxiety. His imagination was limitless, fueling himself with every possible bad news he could think of. Each one seemed to be worse than the last.

"You needed me, father," Keiji finally spoke. He wasn't sure how long he could stand the eerie silence.

"My youngest child," the man started, elbow rested against the arm of his throne. His voice echoed through the large room, sending goosebumps down Keiji's spine. "Out of six children, my only omega."

It was true, besides his mother, Keiji was the only other omega in the family. That, and being the youngest, he was never destined for greatness, a life full of luxuries and achievements. He was the rut of their family, a name that would get lost down the family line.

So sometimes he questioned, why his father had so greatly disapproved his choices, why he spat down on his love. Sometimes Keiji still pondered, what would have happened if he did run away, if he left forever with the only person that truly mattered to him.

"You've made a mockery of our name, you've disobeyed me and let me down."

Keiji's lips tightened into a thin line, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He never really was one to live up to his families name. Everyone's always been so successful, if they aren't on the throne, then they were finding success elsewhere. Whether it be on the battle field, or by commuting themselves to the church.

Keiji has done none of that, he defied his father an everything the man wanted of him. With a strained voice, he spoke. "I never meant to cause you so much trouble, father," it was an obvious lie, one that his father could probably see right through. Either way, the king did not speak of it.

There was a long moment of silence. His fathers eyes trained on him. It sent prickles down his spine, ones of discomfort and fear.

"It's time for you to grow up, to commit your loyalty to our kingdom."

Keiji's eyebrows furrowed and he lifted his head. An unsettling rumble set in his stomach. "What do you mean?"

"For the passed months... I've been meeting with the High King of Fukurodani."

King Bokuto Koutarou. Even thinking the name filled Keiji's veins with spite, a searing anger. The thought of his father, sitting in the same room with the man who has caused so much pain for his kingdom... Keiji glared, his lips pulling into a scowl.

"It's time that this war finally meets its end, many lives have been lost, and our economy is beginning to fall. It won't be long before my people are left helpless, for I have become useless to them. I've done everything I can and in the end, it's not enough."

"What does this have to do with me?"

His fathers lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes sliding over to his Queen. She kept her teary eyes to the ground, only darting to her husbands before looking away. That sinking feeling only dug deeper inside of Keiji and he had half the mind to just run out. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear whatever his father had to say.

"King Koutarou is... a stubborn man. Every offer I gave him, every treaty I've made, he turned with nothing more than a wave of his hand. I even offered him a great majority of our workers, he turned them down without much thought. But..." his father trailed off, face suddenly setting into something akin to uncertainty.

"He made... a disposition."

Keiji knew far to well what his father was getting at. His face suddenly fell pallid, eyes widening at an unbelievable size. It was almost like a wave crashing over him, drowning him in fear and dread.

"More so a marriage contract. He has requested... _your_ hand in marriage, and doing so, our two kingdoms will be joined. My rule will fall under his, and we will become one of the many territories of Fukurodani-"

"No-" Keiji snapped, though his voice came out brittle and small. His hands shook by his side and he refused to meet his fathers sharp gaze. "No, I will not allow this... I will not allow you to ship me off, like- Like I'm nothing more than an object!" Even now, as he defied his father, Keiji knew it was useless. He knew his words fell on deaf ears, that his denial was left in the wind.

"How dare you," The king roared, the room coming to a still. The staff that stood nearby froze in place, averting their wide eyes. "How dare you rebel against me. Your father, your king."

"I will not be a silly trophy for that monster," Keiji argued back, tears blurring his vision. He was seeing white. White that was so hot with anger it made his head dizzy. Yes, he was angry. Keiji was also scared, scared for this forced fate that has been stowed upon him. And he felt betrayed, because the only promise he's ever asked of his father has been broken. He didn't let this go unnoticed.

"You promised," he cried, "you promised I could live out my days here, just as me. As a prince who held no higher title." He cried harder, "you promised me!"

His father rose from his throne, the motion coming so fast that Keiji hadn't noticed until he felt the sharp sting on his damp cheek. His weeping fell silent and the trembling came to an abrupt end. Now, he could hear the soft cries from his mother, and in a way it comforted Keiji. At least he knew that he wasn't the only one against this.

"How pathetic," he father spat, "you weep like a child. Are you a Child?" Keiji's jaw was set, the bones grinding as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"No."

"No, you are not. You are a prince. You will bleed for your people, you will love your people, you will protect your people. And you will protect them at any cost, will you or will you not?"

"I will," Keiji muttered, watching as his tears dropped onto the marble floor. His chest felt heavy, and he suddenly felt guilty. How selfish of him, to put his own worries before his people. He's been taught better. "Forgive me, father," his voice was a whisper, a watery one full of sorrow, "I do not know what came over me."

"Are you done with your petty tantrums?"

"Yes."

His father released a satisfied sigh, and finally, his stoic expression broke. His brows softened, eyes falling slightly and the wrinkles between his brows vanished. He placed his hand on the back of Keiji's neck, "This was never what I wanted for you, Keiji... My dear son. You must know that."

Keiji wanted to believe him, he wanted to trust his father's words... but then he thought of Akinori, and what his father had done. His brows furrowed in anger, but he said nothing.

"May I leave now," he muttered.

His father nodded, offering an inside smile. Keiji harshly shoved the man's hand off of him before storming out of the room. The guards hurriedly opened the large doors, refusing to meet the prince's eye as he marched passed them.

He marched all the way back to his living quarters, and he slammed the door shut behind him. Finally, in the safety of his own room, he broke down. He collapsed by the door, falling to his knees with a loud sob.

It suddenly hit him all at once. He just kept drowning, further and further until he couldn't breath. His heart ached, with both sadness and anger. It burned through his veins, a sickness ripping in his throat with every choked sob.

What would become of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I updated this. I've been really focusing on the chapters for Nobuyuki. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can see, things aren't looking good for Akaashi. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed (:


	5. Guardian of Seijou

_Oikawa Tooru_

_Present Day_

"For the love of god," Tooru moaned out, face scrunching in discomfort. He rubbed at his sore muscles before falling into his bed.

It's been a long day of training and hard work. Finally, _finally_ , he god to relax.

"You act like such a baby."

Tooru gasped, face turning into one of offense as he sprung up into a sitting position position. He stuck his tongue out at the man who stood by his door. "Hajime, you don't have to be so mean!"

"I can't believe you're going to be taking over as ruler."

"Hajime!"

His voice shrilled, mouth hung open. It quickly relaxed when the corner of Hajime's lips quirked into a playful smirk. Tooru scoffed, glaring at the knight. "Rude. I'm going to be a great ruler."

"I know."

The two words were simple, but they still filled Tooru's chest with a warm fuzzy feeling. Maybe it was because he knew Hajime meant it. He smiled softly before flopping back down. He patted the spot next to him. "Come lay with me."

Hajime rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall before crossing his arms. His metal armor clanked loudly, his sword still attached by his hip. "No, you need to take a bath. You've been training all day."

" _Please_ , Hajime."

Hajime's eyes narrowed, trying to avoid the puppy dog look on Tooru's face. He hated how easily he fell for it. Today, though, he refused to fall for it. "I will if you take a bath." A loud whine came from Tooru, but he sat back up nonetheless.

"Fine. But you have to join me."

"No."

"As my guardian, you must serve me in anyway I deem necessary. And bathing with me is very necessary."

Hajime quickly looked away when the omega began pulling off his clothing. A blush settled on his cheeks as he huffed out a breath. Tooru has always been the shameless type. He didn't fear what most would, and he flaunted whatever he could. Hajime being one of those.

It wasn't necessarily illegal in their kingdom, for a royal to marry someone at Hajime's status. They didn't follow the expected traditions. But even then, it also didn't mean that people exactly appreciated it. The citizens expected their ruler to marry someone of power, to ensure their safety and fortune. Not the guardian of Seijou, whom Tooru couldn't marry even if he wanted to.

Sure, there were days where it bothered Hajime, knowing he could never be enough. Maybe Tooru claimed he was enough, but the kingdom didn't see it that way. He would never be enough for the people of the kingdom he loved so much. Then again, Hajime chose this life.

"Quit thinking so much. I'm over here naked and you've barely even looked at me."

Hajime snapped from his thoughts, only to see that Tooru was, indeed, naked. And he was definitely a sight to see. He was beautiful.

With a sigh, Hajime made his way over to the joint wash room. The bath was outside on the balcony, golden rails caging it in. It hung over a larg cliff, which the castle was built on.

Tooru was already clinging into the bath, the water steaming hot. It was winter, yet the water was hot enough to keep anybody warm.

After quickly stripping himself from his armor and underclothes, he shuffled over to the bath. Hajime shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he dipped a toe in. "Fuck it's cold."

Toor hummed out a chuckle, his eyes closed as he laid his head back. Once Hajime was fully sat, the brunet moved so he was in between the knights legs. Hajime instinctively wrapped his arms around the prince, staring out to the scenery. They were surrounded by waterfalls, the mountains reaching high into the sky. The cliff wrapped around, like a horseshoe, and in the opening, it led off into the ocean, but that wasn't even the prettiest sight of it.

It was the dragons, soaring through the sky and through the caverns dug beneath the cliff. It was a sight that amazed Tooru every time. "It's a beautiful sight... isn't it."

Slowly, Tooru's eyes flicked over to Hajime. The man was staring at the dragons, a longing gaze in his eyes. After a moment, Tooru swam closer to him, running a hand down his shoulder. Along his shoulders and down his chest were scale like scars. A reminder of what Hajime gave up to be the Guardian of the Seijou family.

"Do you miss it?"

Hajime hummed, giving one more second of gaze towards the dragon before turning to look at Tooru. He smiled then, lifting his hand to brush his thumb over Tooru's cheek. "Sometimes... but I'm here now, and I don't regret my decisions."

Tooru smiled back before leaning forward, pressing a kiss to the guardian's lips. Hajime happily kissed back. When they pulled away, Hajime had a glint in his eyes, one that had Tooru blushing.

"Don't look at me like that. You look so strange when you smile like that."

Hajime scoffed, "I'm so sorry princess."

Tooru copied his scoff, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a princess thank you very much."

There was a knock at the door of Tooru's bedroom, and before Hajime could climb out of the bath to answer it, Tooru was already hollering. "Enter!"

The door opened and Hajime groaned, covering his face as he tried to sink further into the water. Tooru really was shameless.

The maid looked around before spotted them in the bath. She startled, a gasp leaving her lips as her cheeks turned a crimson shade of red. "Y-your Highness! I'm so sorry, I thought I heard you-"

"I did," Tooru waved her over. With her eyes kept to the ground, she scurried over to the two naked men. Tooru glanced at the two letters in her hand before quirking a brow in interest, "are those for me?"

"Y-yes, your Highness."

"Oh good! Thank you, dear. You may leave now." She quickly placed the two envelopes in his open palm before practically running out of the room. Tooru's eyes lit up and the water sloshed around them when he sat up. "It's from Keiji!"

The prince didn't hesitate before ripping open the letter, giggling in excitement. Hajime smiled, he always found it entertaining, and kind of cute, how excited the two cousins got with each other. He's only met Prince Keiji a handful of times, and the normally stoic beauty turned into a whole other person around Tooru.

He peered over Tooru's shoulder, reading the letter himself.

_Dear Oikawa,_

_Thank you for the birthday wishes, and I greatly enjoyed your letter. I cannot wait to hear more about your stories and new lover. If I am correct, I have a good feeling of who it might be._

Hajime could feel his cheeks flush. "You told him about us?"

"Shush, I'm reading."

_Although, I do not know when I will get to see you again. Some events have taken place these past couple of weeks and-_

The words began to lose their normal, formal look. Keiji always did have amazing handwriting, but the words were written like his hands were shaking. Looking close enough, Hajime could even see stains of dried tears.

_-whether or not I can go to your consecration is undecided. I have terrible news, news that I cannot even bear to write. My heart aches and not being with you is making it so much worse. You have always been good when it came to dark times, you always know what to say._

_Though I do not think there is anything that can be said to make this better. I miss you, Cousin._

_With much love,_

_Keiji_

Hajime frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "Did he not write what has happened?" Hajime waited for a response, but never got one. He glanced at Tooru to find that the boy was rereading the letter. His hands clutching to the sides so tightly it was going to tear the paper.

Hajime placed his hand over one of Tooru's, speaking softly. "Hey," Tooru finally turned to look at him, eyes filled with worry and lips pulled into a deep frown, "I'm sure he's okay. I'm sure it isn't anything too bad, he would've told you in the letter."

Tooru let out a shaky sigh, tears watering his eyes. "I know... I just worry so much about him. With the war going on and... and after what happened with-" Tooru cut himself off, his lip quivering. Hajime knew what he meant though, they all knew Akinori. "I worry so much," Tooru whispered.

"I know, I worry too. But I'm sure he'd want us to stay strong. Whatever is happening, he'll tell us when we need to know."

Tooru nodded, though he still wasn't quite convinced. Instead of pressing on the matter, he reached for the other letter. It was far more fancier than the one Keiji sent. The envelop had a seal of real melted gold, and Tooru knew it was from The High King of Fukurodani before even opening the letter.

A wave of panic flashed through him, and he suddenly didn't want to open the letter. If it was from King Koutarou, surely it meant trouble. "Hajime," he whispered, shakily handing the letter to him. Tooru wasn't sure if he could handle anymore bad news.

Hajime accepted the letter without hesitance. If his love didn't have the courage to open it, then he would. Though, when he did open it, it was the last thing he had ever expected. Especially from the High King himself.

"Holy shit," he breathed out, eyes widening as he read the title of the letter. Toor refused to look at it, but he spoke with urgency.

"What. What is it? Has he demanded something?"

"He's... it's a wedding ceremony."

Tooru blinked, eyebrows furrowing. That couldn't be possible. Who in their right mind would ever marry that man? "Who?" He asked, laughing lightly. Surely it was a joke.

Tooru stared at Hajime expectantly, waiting for an answer. Quite frankly, he was dying to know. Either the person who was awaiting King Koutarou's hand in marriage was forced, or just as crazy. He watched as Hajime's face fell, his tan skin turning pale as his eyes ran over each word written on the letter. Tooru suddenly felt nervous, he turned to face the shorter man.

"Hajime, who?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm getting so excited for this story. Over the break, I've really figured more into the plot and planned more of it out. I can't wait and I hope you guys are as excited as me (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	6. The Return of the Queen

_Sawamura Daichi_

_Present Day_

The sun was beginning to set, filling the sky will a flurry of colors most only see in paintings. Since the morning, the weather has cooled a bit, sending a salty breeze from the nearby ocean.

He sat on the ground, his back pressed against the single, large tree that planted itself in the middle of the country fields. In the distance, he watched as the field workers mended the crops. He's been watching them since he was just a teen, just as he's been sitting at this tree.

The tree held many of his memories, ones dear to him. And it held memories of others, just as dear to them. This tree was probably the wisest tree in the whole kingdom.

Daichi hummed out a breath, resting his eyes as he tilted his head back. The leaves rustled above him, a few of them falling from its branches. He knew he needed to get back to the castle soon, but it was so tempting to just lay out here. He missed sleeping under the stars.

_"What's so interesting about the stars? It's just a scattered mess."_

_"Not if you look close enough. They tell stories."_

"Father!"

Daichi flinched, his eyes fluttering open as he sat up further. He looked over to see Tadashi running towards him, Shouyou coming in tow. The boy was waving his hands wildly, grass stuck in his orange hair. "Your majesty!" He cheered loudly, tumbling to the ground once the two boys reached the king. Tadashi sat on the other side, huffing out heavy breaths.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Yui sent us to look for you, father. The guests are beginning to arrive."

Daichi raised his eyebrows, "oh," he glanced back at the castle, which looked a little smaller from where he sat, "I hadn't realized it was that late."

Shouyou tugged on his mantle. It was a different one from what he was wearing this morning. Much to his disappointment, Yui had made him change. This one was pure white, with the fur of some animal bordering it."You're getting your outfit all dirty, King Daichi." Daichi glanced down to see that, in fact, he was getting it dirty. Shreds of grass and dirt were splotched on it from where he'd been sitting.

"It's okay," Tadashi reassured, "you have plenty of others." Daichi chuckled, pulling the two boys closer. He wrapped his arms around them, hugging them. Tadashi smiled brightly. "You seem to be in a better mood now."

"I am. I enjoy you boys' company."

Shouyou glanced up at the large tree, watching the branches sway. The branches were ragged and twisted, a dark, burnt looking brown. The trunk was just as jagged, shooting out at different angles like a broken bone. "This tree is so ugly."

Daichi barked out a laugh, tossing his head back. Tadashi gasped, eyes widening and he leaned over to flick Shouyou's arm. "Shouyou! You can't say that, it can hear you."

Daichi ruffled Shouyou's hair, the boy was pouting as he rubbed his assaulted arm. "But it is! Who would plant such an ugly tree."

"This tree has been around for centuries. Long before any of us," Daichi informed. "It knows more than any human to ever walk on this earth."

"How can a tree be wise?"

" _Because_ ," Tadashi stressed, "it can _hear_ you. It learns from the words of its visitor."

Shouyou blinked, frowning in confusion. He eyed the tree carefully, sizing the ugly thing up. Then he huffed out a breath through his pouting lips. "So what you're saying, is that this ugly tree is smarter than me."

Daichi and Tadashi only laughed, earning a whining complaint from Shouyou. "Come now," Daichi breathed out, his laughter dying down, "we don't want to miss the party." Tadashi jumped up at that, his eyes lighting up as he pulled his father up.

The three raced back to the palace, and by time they reached it, they were all out of breath. A few guests lingered in the courtyard, gasping in delight when they spotted the king. They bowed in his presence, whispering amongst each other.

When they entered the palace, Yui was waiting by the door. Her arms were crossed as she paced around, face pulled into a scowl. When she spotted the three, the scowl turned into a look of surprise.

It only lasted a second before she scowled again, scoffing as she marched up to the three. "Daichi," she hissed, eyeing him over, "where have you been?! You look horrible!" She then looked at the two younger boys, who's clothes were wrinkled and disoriented. "And you two," she snapped, "you should know better than to act like a couple of hoodlums. Go get changed."

"Yui," Daichi started, frowning, "it's fine. They're kids-"

"Tadashi is a prince," she argued, "he needs discipline." Tadashi's eyes fell to the ground in shame as he trudged down the hall, Shouyou walking along side with him. Daichi's frown deepened, his heart aching. "And you too," she pulled his attention back, "change out of these filthy clothes."

When Daichi returned, the ballroom was filled with guests. He changed back into his outfit from this morning, earning an eye roll from Yui. Tadashi and Tobio were sitting in the smaller thrones on either side of the King and Queen's. Shouyou stood over by the buffet table, holding a platter of food for the guests.

The ballroom was filled with clapping and happy cheers as Daichi entered. He smiled, nodding to his guests as he took a seat in his throne. The dancing continued, the music playing loudly. Yui was smiling, but Daichi could see the annoyance in her eyes.

"You're slouching," she said, voice sweet as she kept her eyes forward, "a king should have better posture." With a sigh, Daichi sat up striaghter, tensing his shoulders.

_"You're always so tense, Daichi. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to have fun?"_

_"Princes aren't meant to have fun."_

_"Well that's just rubbish."_

Daichi watched as a tall boy with blond, slightly wavy hair approached Tadashi. His face was stoic, though a barley visible smile graced his lips as he bowed slightly, holding his hands out.

Tadashi happily accepted the prince's hand, following the taller one out onto the dance floor.

Yui spoke again, though she didn't sound as agitated. "Tadashi has finally reached of age. It would be wise to start the preparations for his courting, with the war going on, it's important that we finally lock this peace treaty in place with Fukakusa."

"I know," Daichi murmured, "but he's only just turned fourteen. It wouldn't hurt to let him be a kid for a little longer-"

"He's not a kid, Daichi. He's a prince, it's his duty to do what's best for his kingdom. And you know it, that's why you arranged his marriage, isn't it?"

Yes, Daichi had arranged his sons marriage. But he had barely been king for a year. While he knew practically everything there was to ruling a kingdom, he knew little on the aspects of family. And sure, Tadashi seemed fine with the whole arrangement, but maybe that's only because it's what he's been prepared for his whole life.

"I suppose-"

The grand doors groaned as the guards from the outside pushed them open. The music fell to a sloppy stop, the guests freezing from their festivities to witness the disruption.

It was one of the barn boys. He was panting heavily, eyes wide. But he didn't seem scared, no. He looked surprised, excited, filled with joy. He raced up to Daichi, who sat still in his throne.

"Your Majesty!" He did fall to the ground this time, bowing his head low.

"How dare you," Yui scolded, eyebrows furrowed in anger, "have you no respect? It is the kings birthday celebration and-"

Daichi held up a hand, silencing his wife. "What is it, boy?"

The boy was still panting, but when he looked up, he was grinning. The ballroom was silent, waiting for whatever news this lowborn had for their king. "Your Majesty," he repeated, quieter this time, "he's here."

A low murmur ran through the crowd, whispers and curious expression. Yui's scowl only deepened, irritation etching her normally soft features.

"The queen, your majesty! He's.... He has returned."

Daichi shot from his seat, suddenly breathless. His eyes were wide, mouth agape. Was this some cruel joke? Yui followed suit, huffing as she stood.

"Have you lost your mind boy?" She growled, "I am your queen. Whatever nonsense you spew is-"

"You have to believe me, King Daichi," the barn boy breathed out, a hand coming up to grip the bottom of his mantle. "I _swear_ I saw him. Earlier today, I was by the mills and I spotted him. I would not lie to you, my king.

"Queen Koushi has finally returned!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as Suga, I have returned!!! Loll, ignore me while I causally title this chapter after LOTR. I loved writing this chapter, and I know it's not very long but I hope you all enjoyed it! And now you can all rest assured knowing that Suga is indeed alive.
> 
> Sorry for the month gap, I had to take some time off for myself but I'm happy to say that I'm writing again and ready to continue my fics! I hope you all till have stuck around, and if you have, then thank you for the patience!
> 
> Love you all <3


	7. A smile in the Sea of Storms

_Akaashi Keiji_

_Present Day_

The air was grim; dark, grey clouds draped over the sky. The kingdom was loomed into a darkness, flutters of snow falling from the sky.

Murky eyes stared through the window, eyelids rimmed red and eyes still glossy. The color of the sky matched the endless sorrow that swirled around in Keiji's eyes. He blinked slowly, face fallen short of no emotions.

What once was his room was now empty, save for the furniture. The palace was quiet today, and if Keiji hadn't known any better, he would've thought somebody died. Well... In a way, somebody did.

Keiji didn't feel dead, but he didn't feel alive either. He just felt nothing, which was far less than how he has been feeling the past two weeks. The tears felt like they had been endless, the rage that bubbled in him as he stirred in his bed. The pleads that fell from his lips, begging his father to let him stay.

Now that the day has come, he felt nothing.

It was all happening so fast. It was all so sudden.

Soon, just within the next passing week.... Keiji would no longer be the Prince of Sinnan. No, he would be the Queen of Fukurodani. The thought had his skin paling even more, his chest stifling with the fear and heartache of leaving his people.

"You're doing this for them, remember?"

Keiji slowly dragged his eyes away from the window, meeting beautiful green eyes instead. Akinori was staring at him with a quirked eyebrow and a soft smile.

"But I don't want to leave," he whispered, a tear dripping down when he blinked. "I want to stay with you."

Akinori raised his hand and placed it against Keiji's cheek, the touch so soft it was like it wasn't even there. "I'm always with you. Remember?" Keiji nodded, eyes slipping shut as he squeezed his hand. He felt the jagged edges of carved wood in his palm, pressing sharply against his skin. The attached string was wrapped around his wrist, securing its place in his palm.

"I know," he whispered, reaching up to place his hand over Akinori's hand. All he felt was his own, damp cheek. He sighed out a shaky breath, more tears falling against his will.

Quietly, the door to his room creaked open. His mother smiled, though it was hollow and sad. Her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "It's time to leave, Keiji." The boy nodded, wiping away his tears before standing. He sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment before releasing.

There were four carriages waiting in the courtyard. His father sat in the first one, face solemn. His main advisor sat across from him, his lips moving as he discussed something with the king. The other three were filled with the rest of his fathers council and Keij's siblings.

His mother smiled, it was far more believable this time. She was the queen after all, and a queen must be strong. Keiji followed her eyes to find who she was smiling at. At the closed gates, hundreds of citizens swarmed, watching as they prepared to ship off the Jewel of Sinnan. Their faces were sorrowful, and tears were shed on their faces. Some looked hopeful, hopeful that they would finally be safe. That they would finally be free from the holds of death and war.

"Smile, Keiji," his mother said, voice soft and comforting. "Show them how strong you are."

But Keiji wasn't strong, not at all. He was scared, and sad, and angry. Keiji was weak. There was only one person who ever truly made Keiji feel strong, who made him feel like he had a place in this world.

That person was gone now, the only traces of him left to Keiji's memories and his imagination. In his head, he could almost hear Akinori telling him just how strong he was.

Keiji met eyes with a little boy. His hands were gripping onto the rails of the gate, eyes wide as he stared at Keiji. His mother stood behind him, hands holding his shoulders in a secure way. In maybe a year or two, that boy would be old enough to be put on the front lines, to fight and die for their kingdom. But here he was now, eyes filled with bliss and innocence, unknowing of what the bloody field looked like.

Slowly, Keiji smiled, his face softening. Maybe he wouldn't be a prince anymore, maybe he was being courted to a monster... but knowing that that little boy, along with so many others, would live a full life here in his home, was enough for Keiji to smile.

The boy smiled back, brightly. His mother was crying behind him, lips wobbling as she smiled. The sight alone was enough to give Keiji what little strength he needed to put one foot in front of the other.

He took quiet, fluent strides to the carriage, holding his chin high. In his chest, Keiji's heart was beating rapidly. In a short, three day journey, Keiji would find himself in the capital city of Fukurodani. And there, he would go through with his final duty of being Prince Keiji, The Jewel of Sinnan.

He climbed into the carriage where his father was and his mother followed in after. He sat next to his father's Advisor, Kenrou. The beta smiled at him, a pitiful look hidden behind his eyes.

The carriages started moving with a jerk, and Keiji could hear the horses whinny. The conversation between his father and Kenrou came to an end. The king studied Keiji for a second before speaking. "I hope you're prepared, Keiji. These passed couple of weeks you've been rather... defiant. You will not act this way in front of King Koutarou. I expect you to give him your upmost respect."

Keiji scoffed out a hollow laugh, his eyes moving to look out the window to avoid his father's heavy gaze. The thought of respecting that man was almost laughable. Keiji would never respect King Koutarou. He would never love him.

His love was buried with Akinori.

"I know you are not happy about these arrangements," King Akaashi stated, obviously annoyed with his sons attitude, "but you are still a prince. You are a soon to be queen, start acting like one."

The four fell silent, leaving the atmosphere tense. His mother cleared her throat, "Fukurodani is awfully beautiful, Keiji. I had the pleasure of visiting as a child. The architecture is _brilliant_. And the plants they have in their gardens," she let out a sigh before smiling, "I know you will love them. You've always been quite fond of botany."

Keiji knew what she was trying to do, and he appreciated it. Even then, he didn't acknowledge her. He didn't want to talk about Fukurodani, he didn't want to talk about what was waiting for him there... though, he did have one question.

"What will become of Sinnan... after the peace treaty carries though."

His father seemed caught off guard by the question, his face going blank for a mere second. "Well... after the ceremony, you're marriage to King Koutarou will tie our kingdoms together. My rule will fall under his," his father cleared his throat, "while I will still hold the title as King... Our Kingdom will become a territory of Fukurodani. King Koutarou... and you as well, will have true power over Sinnan. Any final decisions surrounding our kingdom will be decided within King Koutarou's council."

Keiji frowned. So his kingdom wouldn't be totally free. They'd be stuck under the rule of King Koutarou... at least they'd no longer have to face the eyes of death.

With a sigh through his nose, Keiji traced the trim of the window with his fingertips. In three days, he's be stepping into the capital of Fukurodani for the first time in his life. It was a terrifying thought... what would the people of Fukurodani think of him? Would they accept him, as the outsider he was?

So many worries swarmed around in his head, but he refused to think of the King. That was the most terrifying thought of all. He's heard of what the man has done to his own family, what's stopping him from slaughtering Keiji? What if he made the alpha angry?

Keiji shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. No, he would not think like that. He already has enough to worry about, and he isn't sure three days is enough to sort them.

Keiji was only proven right when in the third day of his journey, he found himself entering the capital of Fukurodani, still worrying himself away. He stared out his window as large, gold gates roared open. Inside, there were three men on either side of the gates rotating large wheels.

Keiji stared in astonishment, mouth slightly agape. He's only heard about the gran walls of Fukurodani. There were two, and outer wall and an inner wall. Other than the gates, which were placed on the farthest ends of both inner and outer, the wallls were made of the sturdiest stone. They've held up for nearly three hundred years and Keiji could only assume that they would hold up for another. It was intimidating, watching the walls as he passed through them. Not only were they great in height, but the thickness of them was massive. No known cannon could ever break through them with even ten blows.

"It's horrible," Keiji muttered, and his mother turned to him. His father paid no mind, too busy speaking quietly to his advisor. "The people of Fukurodani hide behind these walls, safe and happy, while they slaughter the rest of us."

His mother frowned, her eyes moving away from her son to look out the window. She watched as the citizens of the strongest hood of Zmaj went about their day. They weren't the cleanest and the sight of the building were very pleasing (considering the were still within the outer walls), but they were still living better off than most in Sinnan. The poor in Fukurodani still lived life knowing they were safe, knowing that their King could protect them with these grand walls.

"You mustn't think like that, Keiji," she said quietly, grabbing his hand, "soon these people will be your own. You will love them, and soon, you'll understand the need to protect the people under your care."

Tears brimmed his eyes as he watched them. Children played with loud laughter, omegas walking together as they strolled through the markets. Guards stood on watch, protecting them from any rebellion. They all seemed happy.

It filled Keiji with something akin to rage, or maybe jealousy. Jealousy not for himself, but for the people back in Sinnan, and even for the many citizens within Fukurodani's territories. They too, have fallen into the merciless hands of murderers.

"I want you to promise me something, Keiji," his mother spoke, voice calm. Keiji finally tore his eyes away form the window to give his mother his attention. She looked serious, so Keiji knew not to take her words lightly. "Your life is going to change immensely after this following week. It's important to me that you continue to smile, that you continue to be strong. And I know it may seem hopeless now, but must. These people will look up to you, they will see you as their Queen and one day, they will put their upmost loyalty and trust in you. Please,"

She squeezed his hand tightly, tears brimming her own eyes as she leaned in, "please don't let this hatred eat you away. Please don't let go of that passionate, loving boy I know. Do you promise me?"

Keiji frowned, his lips pressing together as he glanced out the window. Some people were beginning to turn their attention to the unfamiliar carriages. Some waved, cheerful smiled on their face at the arrival of their new queen. A couple children jogged along side of them, waving and giggling. The guards would bow from where they stood, some people even cheered.

And just for a moment, Keiji remembered that they were people too. Some of these families have lost people to the war too. Whether it be this one, or one from the past. They were just as happy to finally see the light at the end of a very, very dark tunnel.

"...I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have entered the walls of Fukurodani!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we got to see a bit inside of Fukurodani. Fkjdhd I can't wait until we introduce Bokuto. (:
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated <3


	8. Stolen Bread

_Sawamura Daichi_

_Past Tense_

_16 winters ago_

Daichi ran his fingers along the brick wall of the wide halls, sighing quietly as he trudged forward. It was nearing lunch, and he found himself lingering around the cooking quarters. The smell was divine, as always, and it only made his stomach growl louder.

Quietly, he peeked his head inside, feeling the heat of the large furnaces. They stood tall on the far back wall, the fire inside roaring. The cooking staff scurried around, preparing the royal family's meal with utter perfection.

They were having guests tonight, the royal family of a small kingdom know as Tamad. It was a few days north of Karasuno, and while the kingdom may be small, Tamad thrived off of their agriculture. Most of their land was countryside, and even the capital city, which was surrounded by fields in all directions, was home to hundreds of farmers. The family has been visiting them quite a bit, and every visit, his father and and King Kenzo would huddle away with their councils for meetings.

Daichi absently wondered if tonight, he would be able to join in on the meeting. While Princess Yui was decent company, he always found it quite awkward spending his time with her while their fathers discussed who knows what. (Well, Daichi had somewhat of an idea, but he refused to ponder on that, because then it only made spending time with the princess even more awkward).

One of the staff members spotted Daichi and smiled, bowing her head. "Good evening, your highness. Growing curious, are we?" Daichi snickered before fully stepping inside.

He's always enjoyed hanging around the cooking quarters, he found the preparation of food fascinating. Sometimes, he'd convince the head chef to allow him to help.

And speaking of the head chef, she let out a hearty laugh when she spotted him, before motioning him over. "We're making Perdreau de Casserole."

"It smells wonderful," Daichi complemented, earning a few thanks from the other staff members. "Is there any way I could help?"

The head chef's smile widened and she narrowed her eyes. She waved her latle around, as if she were scolding the teen. "One day," she stressed, "Your fathers going to have my head for knowing I allowed you in here!" It was all said playfully, because both of them knew his father would never go to such an extreme. If anything, Daichi's father would probably just laugh it off.

Daichi placed a hand over his heart while holding his left one up, "On the gods, I won't tell."

"Tch. Fetch me some potatoes, won't you?"

Daichi nodded hastily before maneuvering his way towards the door that led to the palace ground's vegetable garden. It was tended by the best farmers in Karasuno, offering only the most exemplary crops.

He squinted at the bright sun as he stepped out. There were a few farmers working in the garden, faces red from the heat and clothes drenched in sweat. He approached one of them and they immediately bowed their head.

"Your Grace," the old farmer rasped.

"Do you have any fresh potatoes? Marv is preparing lunch and has asked for some."

"Yes, your Grace. The ones we've cleaned were just stored in the pantries."

Daichi nodded his head with a thank you before hurrying off to the large pantries back inside. They were down the hall from the kitchen, but he could still smell the wonderful food being prepared.

Just as he reached the pantry, he noticed the door was already cracked open. Daichi hummed, hands folded behind his back as he quirked a curious brow. There was a clutter from inside followed by a hissed voice.

"Fucking hell!"

Daichi narrowed his eyes, lips tugging into a frown as he stepped closer. Whoever was in there was obviously not supposed to be, considering the latch was busted. And besides, no noble, nor staff member, would ever speak with such a vulgar mouth. Through the crack, he peered inside.

There was a boy, shorter than him. His hair was a beautiful grey, and below the dirt that covered his skin, Daichi could still see the paleness, the smooth look to it. The clothing the boy wore was ragged, the stitches choppy and mismatches patches sewed on with even worse stitching. He was on his tippy toes, reaching for the bread on the top shelf with those dirty hands.

A thief.

Daichi yanked the door open, the sound causing the thief to startle. The boy lost his balance with a yelp, and some of the cheese fell on top of him. "Fuck!"

Daichi stepped inside, shoulders broad and face stern. The thief popped up, hair disheveled and face shocked. He stared at Daichi with wide eyes, and if this were anyone else, Daichi would have taken a moment to admire just how beautiful they were. Despite his foul language and his actions, the omega looked soft and innocent.

The boy's hands were held behind his back, but Daichi could see the piece of bread peeking out. "Your Highness," the boy blurted out, a wide grin spreading across his face as if he weren't just caught stealing.

"Have you no respect? Stealing from the royal palace," Daichi's voice boomed throughout the small pantry. His lips twitched into what wanted to be a smug smirk when the boy grimaced. But it only lasted a moment before he was puckering his lips, shrugging his shoulders.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about, your Highness. Do I really look like a thief to you?" The boy batted his eyelashes, feigning innocence as he tilted his head. Daichi only glared and crossed his arms.

"Pick up this mess you've made. Then you will come with me, my father will know what to do with you." There was a moment where the boy's face seemed to blank, his eyes darting off to the side. He then gasped, eyes widening with shock.

Daichi's eyebrows furrowed as he whipped his head around, only to find that nothing was there. Then, he felt a hard shove against his shoulder and he was tumbling to the ground. He let out his own yelp, hands barely catching himself. He stared with bewilderment as the thief made a run for it, sprinting down the hall. Daichi only allowed himself to feel appalled for a moment before pushing himself off the ground.

"Hey!"

He chased the boy, who was a lot quicker than Daichi would've assumed. The satchel on the boys shoulder was filled with food, food he's stolen.

"Stop at once, thief!"

He chased the thief all the way out of the castle and through the gardens. And with every stride, he got closer. He was nearly an arms reach away when he lunged himself at the boy, tackling him to the ground.

"Agh!" The boy yelped as he tumbled to the ground. He fought against the alpha's grip, twisting and turning until he somehow ended up on his back, wrists pinned down on each side of his head.

He blinked up at the prince, eyes round and mouth agape. Daichi was panting, his grip tight on the boy's wrists as he glared down at him. "H-how dare you," he rasped out, "run from a member of- of the royal family." He sucked in a deep breath, trying to slow his pulse.

And for a moment, he thought he won. He allowed himself this victory, and he wondered how proud his father would be. The thought immediately dispersed when the boy beneath him quivered his lip before breaking into tears. He flinched, eyes widening in surprise. Caught off guard, his grip loosened quite a bit.

"W-wait," he stuttered, watching the boy cry beneath him with conflict. He hadn't meant to make the omega cry, the sight was heart aching. He was about to say something else, what it was, he wasn't quite sure, but he never got to; not when a searing, hot pain shot through his groin from the knee that jabbed him harshly. He howled out in pain, reflex tears springing to his eyes as his shoulders hunched. The wrists were ripped from his grip and he toppled off of the omega and onto the ground.

Daichi groaned in pain, a hand shooting down to cover his crotch. When he glanced up, the boy was all but crying. In fact, he had a rather amused grin on his face. "Sorry," he chirped, wiping away the crocodiles tears, "my knee slipped."

And then he was gone, the stash of stolen food still tucked safely inside his satchel. Daichi stared wide eyed as the boy ran off, head swimming with confusion.

But for whatever reason, the only thing he could think of was how badly he needed to know this boys name. His bright, mischievous hazel eyes burnt into the back of his eyelids. He's never quite met a thief like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much fkdjdh this chapter is actually what inspired me to write this whole story, it was going to be for a one shot for DaiSuga and I was like fuck it, let's make a whole ass angsty novel lmaooooo. This chapter seems so simple now that I have so much of the plot planned out😭 it makes me wanna cry and I I seriously can't wait for you all to see what I have planned.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I find Daichi and Koushi's fort encounter so funny and cute and I feel like this just fits them. 
> 
> Also, if you guys haven't noticed yet, this story will have quite a bit of jumping back and forth with pov's and timelines. So always make sure to pay attention to the little description thing at the beginning!
> 
> Again, hope you all enjoyed! <3


	9. Familiarity in These Streets

_Sawamura Koushi_

_Present Day_

It was just like he remembered.

The moment he stepped foot into the kingdom, Koushi felt like he somehow went back in time. He's walked these streets so many times, journeyed the kingdom more times than he could count. It was all muscle memory to him as he made his way through the busy dirt streets. People moved around him in haste, overcrowding the streets like they always have.

The kingdom wasn't large enough for the population it held. Homes stacked over homes, people living on the muddy streets. Crying children begging for coins. Karasuno was anything but thriving, it didn't have anything on a kingdom such as Fukurodani. Hell, even Nekoma, a kingdom swarming with crime, was better off than Karasuno.

It broke his heart to see it again, and Koushi questioned why he came back.

A little girl approached him, her face covered in dirt and hair ratted. Her clothes were ripped, barely hanging on. "Do you have a coin to spare?" Her voice was small and raspy.

Koushi knelt down next to her, offering the girl a kind smile. He opened his satchel, pulling out three gold pieces and setting them in her hands. The girl gasped, eyes widening at the amount. It would be enough to feed her family for a couple of weeks.

"Bless you!" She cried, tears brimming her eyes. She lurched forward, hugging the Omega. Koushi hugged back, patting her head. The girl ran off giggling, handing a gold piece to a nearby food cart.

He continued down the streets, keeping his head down. The hood of his long, black cloak covered his face. He wasn't sure how well people would take to him returning. He never knew how they felt after he left.

He never planned on returning... but here he was.

Koushi came to a stop in front of a shack all too familiar. The wood was rotting, the thatched roof beginning to cave in with how many holes were in it. It was in bad conditions when he lived there, it was only worse now. A couple children sat outside of the home, playing in the mud. A few others were tending to some of the damage. The door was only hanging on by a single hinge, allowing Koushi to see through the huge crack. There were more children inside.

He wondered...

Hesitantly, Koushi approached the small home. He glanced at the sign nailed into the door, running his fingers over the letters carved into the piece of wood.

'Orphanage'

Koushi frowned, his fingers felt like they were numb. With more hesitance, he grabbed the edge of the door and opened it. Inside, a few of the children were sleeping in the makeshift beds made of hay and old cloth. The small, stone fireplace was lit, a pot of stew cooking above the flame. A little boy was stirring it, humming a song.

"We're not open right now," a familiar voice rasped. Koushi's shoulders tensed, his face scrunching into a grimace.

"It's an orphanage," he retorted back, though his voice shook a little. He never thought he'd have to see this man again. "You're always open."

There was a clutter, and the man seemed to freeze for a moment. Koushi watched as Kujo slowly turned around. He looked older now, though Koushi shouldn't be surprised... he's been gone for a while. There were crows lines off to the side of his eyes and he was beginning to get smile lines. He wasn't that old, but enough to show some wising age.

Kujo grinned smugly, a look that Koushi didn't miss. "Well.. I'll be damned. Queen Koushi." He crossed his legs as he leaned back against the sorry excuse of a bath. There was a little girl sitting in the small barrel, blowing bubbles into the dirty water.

Koushi pulled down his hood and looked up, finally revealing his face for the first time since he's entered the Kingdom’s territory. He stood in place, refusing to enter any further. A few of the children were looking at him curiously.

"Thought I'd never see you again," Kujo continued, taking in the omega in front of him. Koushi scowled, turning his gaze away from the older man.

"You own the orphanage now?"

"Yep. After my grandfather passed, someone had to watch over the children."

"I'm sure they could've found someone better."

Kujo laughed, loud and hearty. He didn't speak any further on the jab, deciding to leave the comment as is. Koushi had a feeling the Alpha didn't want the position anyway. The older never had a way with kids, always looked at them with a bit of disgust.

They fell into a moment of silence.

A few of the children were still watching them, blinking up at Koushi with wide eyes. One leaned towards the other, cupping her mouth before whispering in their ear. "Pretty." The other nodded.

"So what do I owe this pleasure? Surely you've got better places to be..."

Koushi turned his head, staring at the small children sleeping. He remembered long nights laying there, never finding sleep. He cleared his throat, turning back to Kujo. The man was staring at him again. Koushi glared.

"I'm not here to see you... I was hoping you knew where Hidemi was."

Hidemi was an old friend, another orphan like him. Him and the beta grew up together, they did everything side by side. Kujo snickered, "right. You can probably find him down by the mill. That's where his husband works." Koushi quirked a brow. He never knew Hidemi got married, it was a pleasant surprise. He nodded his head, turning to leave. "What," Kujo said, the smug grin returning on his face. He hasn't changed. "You can't stay and visit any longer?"

Koushi scoffed out an hollow laugh, causing a few of the curious children to flinch at the force of it. He raised both eyebrows in a mocking manner. "With you? No. I'll be on my way."

He flipped his hood back up, covering his head. He turned to the door and opened it, waving his last farewell before leaving. The children outside watched Koushi leave with the same curiosity.

The mills weren't far from the orphanage. They were built on the river that led to the ocean. By time he got there, the sun was beginning to set. A few people were working, carrying cut logs and stacking them. He heard a ring of laughter, and Koushi perked up.

He'd recognize that laugh from anywhere.

Hidemi was sitting on the small dock, an alpha's arm wrapped around him. The two were speaking quietly, a conversation just meant for themselves. Briefly, Koushi wondered if maybe he should just leave. Hidemi seemed happy, which was everything Koushi wanted for his friend.

He took a step back, ready to leave, when Hidemi turned his head. The beta gasped, his eyes widening as he shot to his feet. Koushi froze in his spot, his chest swelling as he pulled down his hood. When he did, a brilliant smile spread across Hidemi's face.

"Koushi!"

Hidemi ran to him, practically colliding with the omega as he wrapped his arms around him. Koushi gladly hugged Hidemi back, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard Hidemi let out a cry and Koushi tightened his grip.

"Hidemi," he breathed out, tears of his own springing to his eyes. It felt like such a long time ago since he had the pleasure of holding his friend. It has been forever.

It was a wonderful feeling of nostalgia, memories of his childhood flooding back in wonderful colors and adventures. And along with that came the memories of when his childhood ended, the memories of those steps into his new life. It was all so bittersweet and he never wanted to let go of the warmth that Hidemi's arms offered.

"I thought you were gone f-forever!" Hidemi sobbed, "when- when I heard the news. I thought s-something horrible had happened to you!"

"I'm here," Koushi reassured, reluctantly pulling away to smile at the older male. "I'm here, Hidemi."

"What happened?" He breathed out, cupping Koushi's cheeks. "Where did you go? Why- why did you leave?" Behind them, Hidemi's husband stood, his stoic face breaking into a small smile. He bowed.

"My name is Hiroki Kurokawa. It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness."

Koushi breathed out a laugh, wiping his tears. "Oh- no, none of that... I'm not the Queen anymore."

Hidemi scoffed, smiling himself. His tears still falling as he grabbed Koushi's hand. "You still are to many of us. You never stopped being our Queen."

"I'm your _friend_ ," Koushi corrected with a playfully quirked brow and a smirk. Then, after a beat, his smile fell, "And... I shouldn't be. I left, I was- I was never worthy of that title." His heart ached, knowing people still saw him as such. They never should have in the first place.

"Is... is that why you left?" Hidemi spoke quietly, a look of hurt falling on his face. "It was a tragedy... no one but the king knew of what happened, but he refused to speak on the matter."

Koushi looked down in shame. He had been angry at the time, and he was still so young, so foolish. It was a confusing time for him, everything seemed so messy and... he just needed to breath, he needed to step away from the constant weight of responsibilities that he couldn’t handle.

"I left for a few reasons... and some of those reasons, I don't regret."

They were quiet for a moment and Hiroki left to help the other workers, not without pressing a loving kiss to Hidemi's cheek and offering Koushi another bow. Hidemi pulled him to the dock and the two sat. Koushi stared at the water below them, the pebbles that laid at the bottom of the river. Him and Hidemi used to come here sometimes to skip the pebbles in the water. They would spend hours doing so, only returning to the orphanage when the mill owner yelled at them.

"I missed you," Hidemi whispered, "even before you left the kingdom. I didn't think the day you left the orphanage would be the last day I saw you."

"I didn't either..."

Hidemi then smiled, scooting closer. His eyes lit up with excitement, "so where did you go? I've always dreamed of traveling. Was it everything you ever dreamed of?"

Him and Hidemi have always shared similar dreams. They both wanted to see the rest of the world, wanted to explore and discover things. He grinned as he thought of all the adventures he could tell his dear friend about.

"It was amazing," Koushi breathed, "god, Hidemi, I can't even begin to describe it... the world is _beautiful_." He gasped, eyes lighting up.

"The foreign countries are magnificent. They're all so different from here. And the ocean.... it just goes on for days on ends. Oh! And the sunsets," Koushi sighed heavily, "they're nothing like they are here. The way they reflect against the water... and the stars, it's like you've fallen into an abyss full of them."

Hidemi was staring at him like Koushi was telling life's most hidden secrets. His mouth was agape, eyes wide like saucers. He looked completely fanatical.

For a while, the two sat there, talking about whatever they could think of. Hidemi told Koushi about Hiroki, about how they met and how they started a life together. It turns out that Hidemi has a child of his own now. A little girl named Sehji. She had been an orphan like them, she was just a baby when Hidemi found her lying in a puddle of mud. Now she was eight.

And Koushi told Hidemi about his adventures. He told him about the friends he made, about the pirates that took him in. Hidemi listened to every word, spewing questions left and right.

Finally, when the sun was gone and the stars were bright, Hiroki returned to the two. "Demi," he called out, "we need to get home." Hidemi nodded before turning back to Koushi.

He suddenly looked solemn. "Will I get to see you again? I- I'd love for you to meet Sehji."

Koushi would love that too. And he told Hidemi so. The older male smiled brightly at the answer. The two stood up and Hiroki took Hidemi's hand in his.

"Where are you staying?"

Koushi shrugged, eyes turning the castle. It stood high into the sky, the lights from inside making it shine in the night. Of course, Koushi knew what today was. It's why he doubted himself for coming. The timing was horribly ironic.

"I thought I'd stop by the castle, say hello."

Hidemi nodded, face soft as he watched Koushi head off after one last tight embrace. Every step closer to the palace became harder, his body grew heavy. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He tugged at his cape, nervously twisting the fabric.

His last memory in the palace wasn't a good one. It had been heartbreaking as much of a relief to leave. He still remembered the words that were spoken, the tears and the remorseful farewells.

He was only a few feet away from the open gates of the castle, the guards standing tall. People were walking through, showing their invitations to the said guards. They were all dressed so formally, dressing like the stuck up rich people they were. Koushi grimaced, a scowl forming on his face.

There may not be a lot of rich folk in Karasuno, but those who were really knew how to flaunt it around. They treated people below them like pigs, belting their all too fake laughter as they talked about just how much better off they were.

He reluctantly moved forward, keeping his head down. He tugged at his hood, making sure it stayed in place as he walked. He was almost through the gates when one of the guards grabbed him.

"Hey!" He boomed, "you are not allowed entry without an invitation!" Koushi yelped when his hood was yanked down, his eyes widening. The guard immediately let go of him, stumbling backwards in surprise.

"I-it can't be..."

"Shit," Koushi hissed. He didn't want to cause a commotion. He was hoping he could just sneak in, stay off in the corner until the party ended.

The guards, and other guests around him, began to bow, staring in astonishment and elation. Koushi rolled his eyes, lips pressed into a thin line. He didn't miss this, not at all. He stood there for a moment, awkwardly shifting on his feet before maneuvering his way through the bowed people.

He continued walking, straight towards the castle entrances. The guards at the doors tensed when they spotted him, glancing at each other before quickly opening the doors simultaneously.

He stepped forward, the light from inside causing him to flinch. The ball room was dead silent, the musicians and guests all staring wide eyed at their former queen. At the throne... there stood Daichi.

The man was standing, his eyes wider than everyone else's, his skin turning pallid as he stared at Koushi. Suddenly, Koushi felt like he couldn't breath. His heart beating so fast it was cutting off his air supply.

There he stood.... the man who was both the best, and worst thing to ever happen to Koushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter so much! I seriously can't wait to get into Daisuga's back story and Suga's time at sea. Kjskdhsh I'm so excited! 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter! It's a bit longer, which I'm happy about. I'm hoping I can get more chapters at this length.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and I love to hear what you all have to say. (:

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, Guys! I’m excited for this one. First off, the updates might not be as constant until I finish Nobuyuki. 
> 
> Second! Soooo, this story is gonna have some dark themes. It’s based in the early Middle Ages and as we all know, a lot of messed up things went on during that time. Such as, children and young teens being forced into marriages or how people literally lived in mud and dirt. There will be a lot of underage relationships and as far as I know so far, there’s one that had an age gap. It’s not too large, but I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of times.
> 
> I hope you can all enjoy this, because I reply am excited. Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated (: but most importantly, enjoy!


End file.
